wrong
by JDH1080
Summary: she didn't care, he didnt either. for if it was wrong. then why did it feel so right?


AN(Okay, so I just thought this up on the spot. I've kinda been playing a lot of Crisis core Final Fantasy VII, and I wanted to see if I could do a lemon. So I'm sure that it's crap, but please read the whole thing before you decide to tell me it's terrible. And I will say that this is my FIRST lemon. So I already know it won't be that good but on with the show.)

* * *

Wrong

The room was dark. The only light that was available was from the mostly shut blinds. Light seeped in just from the creases of the blinds. Moans filled the air. 'how did this happen again?' Cissnei thought to herself as the man above her started to thrust harder and deeper than before.

Her moans became louder. In retaliation his groans increased. "oh god." She moaned out. She knew that it wrong. As a Turk she had no right to associate with SOLDIER in such a way. But she would admit that since she had met him she felt drawn to him. They had been on a few missions together. And even had some training sessions. Which afterwards they would head to a bar. And get drunk and tell stories.

And as they became better friends she felt the sexual tension increase to where it became hard to do her job. She felt him pull out of her. She groaned at the lack of warmth. Zack made no response. he just turned her over.

She was now on her hands and knees. her hands gripped the sheets as he entered her from behind. He didn't hesitate and began thrusting in her as fast as possible. His speed was incredible. "oh, ah, ah, harder!" she moaned out. And he complied. She could feel that she wasn't too far.

She met him thrust for thrust. For the first time in her life she felt like a woman. And it was SOLDIER 1st class Zack Fair to remind her. she felt him grip her right shoulder. And pull her back toward him. She moaned erotically.

'oh god, I'm going to cum!' and then she felt her release, she buried her head into the pillow in front of her. Her moan this time was slightly different than before. She had never felt anything this incredible before.

Her toes curled up. And she gripped the sheets even harder. She felt Zack grab her head and pull her back. His lips crashed with her. She moaned in his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. She had never had sex like this before.

Yes, Cissnei was NOT a virgin. Of course though she had only been "laid" as most people would say. Only a few times. but nothing like this. But then she noted something odd. She could still feel that he was still hard. Her suspensions were confirmed once he had pulled out of her.

She decided to do something bold. In a heat of passion she turned around and pushed him to the bed. He seemed taken back. As her head dived down to his crotch. She took his dick into her mouth. And started to suck as hard as possible.

She heard him groan in pleasure. "Cissnei." Zack moaned out. As her head started to bobbed up and down even faster on his shaft. She had never done THIS. She didn't know what had possessed her to. For the first time in her life. Cissnei tried to be wild. She then stopped. She slowly opened her mouth. Releasing his dick form her mouth.

She climbed on top of him. And lowered herself. She then began to rise up and down. Over and over again. "Zack." She moaned his name. she lowered the upper half of her body down to his. And planted a kiss on his lips. Their tongues again battled for dominance once again.

She rose back up quickly. And started to increase her pace. She felt his calloused hands grip her slender hips and felt him thrust up into her. She shrieked in delight. She felt true pleasure.

his rough hands that usually wielded a sword now on her hips still moving in the same motion increasing the friction little by little she never knew that hands that he had used to kill would bring her so much pleasure.

She leaned back a bit. "oh, ah, right there." She moaned even louder she wasn't sure if she could get any louder. Then she felt him flip them over.

he was now above her. They gripped each other as they moaned into each other's ears. And as she felt herself already getting closer to her second organism. She wrapped her legs around his waist. It felt oooooh soooo good.

It may be wrong but she didn't care. Her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her. He held her close as he went even faster than ever before. She was unable to breath.

Her back arched. And he moaned as her walls clenched on his harden member. "fuck." She heard him groan. Then she felt something warm inside her. And knew that he had cummed as well. He landed beside her. Both panting from their love making.

Within a few minutes she was in his arms. He was now stroking her red hair. While she traced patterns on his sweaty chest. If someone were to walk in on them. It would not be good. She had never once been in such a state. She didn't know what would happen after this.

If anything before their vacation they had only been familiar acquaintances at best. It was this week that they really had gotten to know each other. Their favorite color, favorite activities. Their dreams, their hopes, what drove them, each ether's ticks. She knew him like the back of her hand and him vice-versa. But there were some problems. Even if she wanted, to they couldn't have a relationship.

She was a Turk, he was SOLDIER. And then there was the fact that he had a girlfriend. Aerith. She knew of the girl. And she was pretty sure that Zack and Aerith would most likely get married someday. And it made her jealous. Another thing had happened this week. Not only had he made her see herself as a woman. He had stolen her heart. She would do anything to see him happy. Even if it meant keeping these forbidden feelings buried.

She didn't know what the future entitled but she would face it. Even if this was a onetime thing she would indulge in it. "so…ready for another go?" she asked seductively to the spiky haired man. and within a few moments moans filled the room. 'I love you.' They both said silently. Sadly they were both too afraid to say it out loud. Cissnei didn't know that this would be one of the few times she would have to say it, but she never did say it. maybe if she had it would have saved him. From the fate that awaited him.

* * *

Well there you go. That's the end. I hope it was at least decent. Let me know in a review. Remember this is my first lemon, so please don't be too rough.


End file.
